


一期一会

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 平行世界二三事 [1]
Category: BEJ48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: 北蔓
Series: 平行世界二三事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939123
Kudos: 1





	一期一会

如果一觉醒来发现和自己的室友同床共枕，你会有什么反应？

冯思佳第一反应就觉得很诡异，因为这个房间不是她所熟知的她们的房间，而且她们明明现在不在一块儿，昨天晚上都是正常睡的，为什么一醒来就会看见任蔓琳？

“怎么了佳佳……今天不是放假吗……”

任蔓琳好像被冯思佳的动静吵醒了，迷迷糊糊嘟囔了几句。

诡异。太诡异了。

火速起床，拿起手机穿着拖鞋到处走了走，确定这的确不是她们的生活中心，而是一个她陌生的环境。在一间可以被称作书房的房间里看见了几张照片，其中有两人的合照。

冯思佳正发着呆，不知道任蔓琳什么时候走到了她身后。

“是有什么急事要处理吗？要不要我把桌子收拾出来？”说着就去整理桌上的东西。

冯思佳被这靠近吓了一跳，立刻转过身后退了一步。

“不用不用，我没什么急事。”

说完快速离开书房跑进了厕所，坐在马桶上思考人生，顺便翻出手机查看了一番，意识到这真的不是原先的那个世界。

所以我是穿越了？好像还是平行时空？这是什么同人文剧情？

不知在马桶上坐了多久，冯思佳终于接受了这个事实，一打开门就看见任蔓琳站在厕所门口，大大的眼睛盯着她。

完蛋……

“佳佳，你怎么了？”

“没怎么呀。”

冯思佳笑着想糊弄过去，突然任蔓琳走近了一步，她立马后退，扶着厕所的门把手。任蔓琳的神情很复杂，有些疑惑也有些委屈。

大姐，你委屈什么？明明是我比较惨好吧？

冯思佳心里这样吐槽着，可又觉得这个任蔓琳很无辜。如果这个时空的她们真的是她所想的那种关系的话，她这样的反应确实有点伤任蔓琳的心。

洗漱完毕后两人面对面吃早餐，饭桌上安静得很，冯思佳觉得自己说话也不是不说话也不是，纠结了很久。任蔓琳看着她这副欲言又止的样子，忍不住先开了口。

“佳佳，你是不是有什么话要说？”

“嗯……”

冯思佳正在预想被当成疯子后的各种可能性，纠结着怎么和任蔓琳说这件事，还没想好怎么开口就又听见任蔓琳的声音传来。

“你是要和我分手吗？我们在一起这些年不是挺开心的吗……”任蔓琳的眼中多了些小心翼翼，手攥得紧紧的，没等冯思佳答话就紧接说了下去，好像生怕冯思佳一开口就说出她不想听到的答案，“我就要毕业了，很快就能转正，马上就可以和你一起分担，你不用再那么辛苦。如果你是因为太累了的话，那这是我的承诺。如果你是觉得和我在一起不开心，那你直接说出来到底哪里不舒服，至少要给我一个机会。”

冯思佳有点愣，并且迅速吸收了一些关键信息：这个时空的自己和任蔓琳在一起有几年了，结合之前桌子上一张两人穿着学士服的合照，她们大学就认识，现在自己应该是工作了，而任蔓琳还在上学。

顾不上会不会被当作精神病患者送进医院，冯思佳认为她必须得告诉任蔓琳到底是怎么一回事，否则等这个世界的冯思佳回来发现女朋友跑了，弄不好要再度穿越时空把她打死。

“我要说的不是这个……虽然接下来的话听上去不像真的，但不管怎样你要先听我说完。”

“所以，你是另一个时空的冯思佳？”任蔓琳听完竟然很快接受了这个设定，“怪不得看上去有些稚嫩，我还以为是我的错觉。”

冯思佳轻哼一声，顿时觉得这个世界的任蔓琳和原本世界里的一样气人。

“那个世界的我们竟然是偶像，好厉害的样子。那后来怎么样？在一起了吗？”

喂喂，我以前怎么没发现你这么八卦？

“没有。在团的时候也不算在一起吧，离团之后我就回家找工作了，你继续留在那座城市，也就偶尔联系一下，都有各自的生活。”

冯思佳随口胡诌了几句，现在的她们还因为疫情和学业几乎没怎么见到面呢。不过，这的确是她想过的最有可能的结局。她们本就不是应该相遇的人，就算偶像的经历让她们相识，可她们不可能一辈子都待在那个环境里，短暂的交汇过后，生活会把她们拉回原本的轨道。人生嘛，不可能事事圆满。

“这样啊……”任蔓琳看上去有些失望，惹得冯思佳小小地愧疚了一下，不过她很快又继续说道，“也挺好的。如果都能过得好的话，或许分开也挺好的。”

“其实这个世界的你原本也是要走的，是我把你留了下来。还是贪心嘛。”任蔓琳和冯思佳说起了她们的事，“我一直在读书，每个月领一点补助什么的，很多事也帮不上你。虽然你老是说这说那的，但从来没有在这些事上抱怨过我。我知道你是在包容我，我很珍惜。”

“很多次，如果我们两个都各退一步的话，也不会继续在一起了。不止是生活上的压力，还有别的方面……有的时候会想自己是不是太冲动了，你会不会哪一天觉得这些都不值得，就后悔了。”

“所以嘛，在另一个世界相忘于江湖也挺好的，至少回忆很美好啊，在能相处的时光里开开心心的就好了。”

冯思佳明白了些什么，怪不得刚才任蔓琳的第一反应是她要说分手。

“如果这个冯思佳觉得不值得就不会答应了，她又不傻，既然选择留下就知道会面对什么，哪有后悔一说。虽然我这样灵魂代言有点奇怪，但她不就是想和你一起好好过吗？”冯思佳拆开饼干往嘴里塞了一口，“而且，就算分开了，在一起的时光也不会不值得，就算结局不好也没必要全部否定吧。柴米油盐酱醋茶有什么不好的，难道这个世界你们相处的日子就不好了吗？她要是知道你这么想肯定无语死。”

冯思佳，你还要我这种独自美丽的单身人士帮你哄女朋友，太逊了吧？不过倒是挺勇的，愿意和任蔓琳一起赌一个未知，换成那个世界的我和她可能真的不会去赌，毕竟觉得不值得就不会开始了。

任蔓琳听了这些话心情好了不少，靠过来伸手就要抱她，被拒绝后也不恼，只笑着说：“也对，你现在应该比佳佳小几岁，还是个小孩子，我这样好像有些占你便宜。”

“你才小孩子！”

“你真的和她很像，语气都一模一样。”

冯思佳有些无语。废话，你和那个任蔓琳也很像，傻憨傻憨的，还一样死皮赖脸。

任蔓琳拉着冯思佳在这个不大的房子里又转了一圈，告诉她在这个世界里她们大多时候也是分床睡，主要是怕做事吵到对方。有一次书房的电路有问题，不得已把电脑和一些资料搬到卧室里。其实本来这样也没什么，只是恰巧冯思佳那天很累，心情又不太好，被吵到就直接到走出了房门。任蔓琳觉得很抱歉，可又实在很急，只能先发几条消息，然后专注着把手头的事弄好。等到忙完看了眼微信，冯思佳发了消息说已经去书房睡了，给她留了碗面让她记得吃。

“吃完快点睡，明天一大早师傅要来修。记得刷锅！还有，我三天都不想再见到你！”

“但你第二天还是理我啦，虽然骂了我好几句‘滚’。”

冯思佳见任蔓琳笑嘻嘻的样子，有点嫌弃这个世界的冯思佳怎么也那么没出息。

等等，我为什么要用“也”？

“这个世界的你经常嫌弃我，不过我总觉得你这么说的时候其实很开心。”任蔓琳说着说着竟然认真了起来，“我挺想见见那个我的。虽然不一定会和你在一起，但一定也很喜欢你吧。”

冯思佳回来后赶快翻了翻手机，果然在备忘录里找到了一段话，开头一大段语气极其嘚瑟，并且大肆嘲笑这个世界的冯思佳。

你凭什么笑我？信不信我下次过去把你女朋友气跑？

等冯思佳打开微信，看到了聊天记录，更是气到扭曲。

为什么会和任蔓琳打五个小时的视频电话？？？你们都聊了些什么？？？

往前翻了翻，大概是问了任蔓琳考研的事。虽然说了尽力而为，但能感觉到还是很有压力，自己这边回了几句略显臭屁的鼓励的话，然后就是五个小时的视频了。

你们最好是只聊了这些！

“果然，不管哪个世界的她都是很优秀也很倔强的，虽然有时候确实很气人。不管怎样的她都很有魅力。不过嘛，比我的小蔓还是差了一点～”

“不同世界的我们会面对不同的问题，可能也会有不同的选择和人生。我也想过，我们是应该相遇的吗？如果我们没有考上同一所大学，没有偶然认识，或许就只是某一天在某个街角冷漠地擦肩而过而已。”

“但，再不该遇见也还是在不同的世界里都遇见了。既然此时此刻的彼此是真实的，那就好好珍惜眼下吧。”

“另外，你们什么时候跳《天生E对》？人生随时都会有意料之外的状况，别再拖了。还有，一被她质问就结巴，真怂哈哈～”

你太ky了吧？！你不怂那你干嘛给她煮面？！

冯思佳后知后觉地意识到自己骂自己真的太奇怪了，扔下手机走到窗前。

如果一辈子只遇见这么一次，是会后悔相遇的次数太少，还是会后悔相遇这件事本身？冯思佳找不到答案。

未来真的太虚无缥缈了，还是先见上面再说吧。

我勉为其难地祈祷一下，快点让我们见面吧。


End file.
